The Red Haired Boy
by london75
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron, and tells him, what is his reaction? What happens afterwards? Whats Ron reaction? I added on another chapter, the second chapter was supposed to be a story by its self, but, I think it works better like this. R
1. the red haired boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would be busy at work writing the next Harry Potter book! london75

The Red Haired Boy

He is so handsome. How he talks, how he walks when he has just done something excellent. He is not the guy that most girls would fall for, but he is one that I would fall for.

I get so nerves when he walks towards me I don't know what to say. I usually blurt out something, like "Why would anyone say that stupid thing." Or something like that. It just always seemed that I could never say something nice to him. But today, that is going to change, I am going to tell him that I love him. Even if he doesn't love me back, I just really need to tell him...

March 15th, Breakfast.

**_Today, is the day. The day of truth, the day I will finally tell Ron Weasley that I love him with all my heart. More than anything in the world!_**

"Hello Hermione!" Lavender said as Hermione woke up. Lavender was already dressed, doing her makeup.

"Hey Lavender! What time is it?" Hermione asked getting out of bed. She made her bed real nicely, and went to her dresser and picked out an outfit.

"9:00. Everyone else is up already and eating breakfast. I was just about to leave, do you want me to wait?" Lavender asked.

"Oh no, that's fine. Thanks anyway! Bye!" Hermione answered as Lavender walked towards the door. Hermione wanted to go down to breakfast alone. She just wanted to get ready by herself, and walk into the great hall confident, and go up to Ron and tell him.

Hermione was all ready five minutes later. With makeup on, and her nicest perfume on. She took one last look in the mirror before she walked out the door and down the stairs. When she got the the last stair she looked around the common room. She saw Dean and Seamus in a corner playing with something. Probably something from Fred and Gorges shop. When they saw her they put it away fast. But she didn't care, she was in a totally calm, good mood not wanting to spoil it by getting someone in trouble. All she did was smile at them, and walked through the portrait hole.

"What's with her?" Seamus asked Dean softly. They knew that she had seen them with a toy that they weren't supposed to have. She had only smiled at them!

"I dunno!" Dean answered.

A minute later Hermione was walking down the steps to the Great Hall. Then she was at the door. Right before going through them, she took a deep breath. This was it, she was finally going to tell him.

She walked through the doors, she looked strait ahead. She could see Ron's red hair in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ah, the red hair. It was so beautiful, and so cool, how like no one else had it.

She turned the corner around the table. Looking again for his hair. There it was sitting looking the other way. It looked like he was talking to someone, a girl. The girl was sitting looking at him closely. It was Lavender, but she didn't usually sit there, she sat at the other end of the table.

Hermione paused, she looked again at the two. They were sitting pretty close together. Lavender was practically on Ron's lap. What were they doing?

At that moment, Hermione saw Ron put his hand on Lavender's cheek. They leaned towards each other, and kissed. Just a peck, but it was still enough to brake Hermione heart in a million and one pieces.

**_Today was supposed to be my day. I was supposed to be the one that Ron kisses. It was supposed to be me!_**

"Hermione!" She heard her name. She finally came back to reality. She looked up. Harry was looking over the table at her. She then looked at Ron. He was looking at her with guilty eyes. She couldn't take it. She burt with sorrow. Tears poured out, she turned around and started to take off. She ran around the table, down the through the door, and up the stairs. She had ran up at least half of the steps when she tripped. She fell, falling down on the stairs. She turned her body around, and sat on the steps. She put her head to her hands, and just kept on crying.

Someone sat next to her. They put one of their hands on her back. It was supposed to bring comfort to her, but didn't. She moved away, not wanting anyone to touch, or talk to her at all.

She didn't hear them get up. So she assumed that they were still there, just watching her suffer, and cry her eyes out. That made it worse still. "Why...why don't you go away!" she managed to say through her sobs.

"I am not leaving!" The person said. **_Oh my! Ron, can't he just go away! He already hurt me so much!_**

Hermione looked up. He was just sitting there, staring at her. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk to you about it!" Hermione said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Here." Ron said flicking his wand and making a tissue out of thin air. "Why do you not want to talk to me about it!"

"Because you are the reason I am crying. I was going to...to tell you today."

"Tell me what?" Ron asked looking more into her eyes.

"Tell you nothing, forget about it!"

"No, I won't forget about it! You started to say it, now finish!" Ron said.

"I was going to tell you... you that I...I...that I lo-... love you." Hermione said. She stared into his eyes. Something changed. She knew something had, but was it that they had turned sorry, or happy, surprised, or worried?

"Then you saw me, and Lavender. Oh Hermione, I am so sorry!" Ron said. Sorry, that was the look in his eyes. Sorry that he doesn't love me as much as I love him.

"It was stupid, you would never love me as much as I love you." Hermione said standing up. She turned and walked away.

After she had turned the corner, Ron said quietly as he stood up, "But I do love you Hermione Granger. More than anything."

The truth was that he did like Lavender. Though he loved Hermione about a zillion time more. He had been thinking the night before that Hermione didn't love him, and may be he should just get with Lavender. That morning when Lavender had come into the Great Hall. He had just suddenly asked her to be his girlfriend. She had sat down, and he had kissed her. That was the biggest mistake of his life. And now he had to live with the guilt of making Hermione miserable...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

well i hope that you loved it, or atleast liked it a little... Its my first oneshot, and i think that i will do more, because i like them better, so look out for more of them!

best wishes,

london75


	2. stairway heart

Stairway Hearts

"You wished for a girlfriend, you just didn't get the one that you wanted. You were the one that did it. There's no way to go back to change it now. You can brake up with her if you want, but it won't fix what you've already broken."

"Thanks for making me feel better Harry." Ron said looking up at Harry from across the dorm.

It was almost midnight. Ron had been studying, and had suddenly stopped to ask Harry if he had done the right thing. He thought, _**maybe just maybe Harry can cheer me up on this subject**_. All Harry had done was made it worse.

Today Ron had made the worst mistake of his life. He had asked the wrong girl to be his girlfriend, and had broken the girl of his dreams heart. He had watched her cry and tells him that she loved him. He had watched her heart been taken out and stomped on. The worst thing was that he was the one that did it to her. He was the one that ruined everything that was going good. Now he couldn't go back, he was stuck in a no-win situation. Only time would cure it now, and it would take a lot of time to change what Hermione thought of him. He was willing to wait, but how long, and what should he do in the meantime? Should he stay with Lavender? Or break up with her, and watch both of the girls be hurt by his actions. Whichever one, someone was going to be hurt. Someone had already been hurt.

"You should just sleep on it Ron."

"Yeah."

March 16th, Lunch

_**I shouldn't have done it. I should have just waited ten minutes until Hermione had come into the Great Hall. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it. I'm stuck. I'm such a loser. I hate this!**_

"Is she really going to sit down there today?"

"I guess."

Hermione was sitting at the end of the table with Ginny and her friends. Far away from Harry and Ron. She hadn't even looked at Ron since the incident. Lavender on the other hand, was all over Ron all the time. She just wouldn't go away.

Finally though, she was gone. She had gotten detention from Snape, and was gone for lunch.

"I'm going to stay with her, you know." Ron blurted out into the silence. Harry just looked up at him from his plate, and nodded. That made Ron a little irritated. "Why are you against it? Lavenders an awesome girl. Hermione probably will be happier off with Krum! They did hit it off before." Ron said defending his side.

"I never said I was against it." Harry said not looking up. He then ate a mouthful of food, clearly making his point he as done with the matter.

_**I am stupid! Hermione even told me she didn't like Krum. Stupid! Do I really want to break up with Lavender, and break her heart too? Hermione probably won't like me for a while after what happened yesterday. So the best thing to do is stay with Lavender**_.

Hermione walked by with Ginny, on her war to the dormitory.

_**Maybe I should go talk to her now. No, she wouldn't want me to.**_

Hermione stepped out of the hall and turned left to the dormitory.

Ron starred at the entrance where she had been. After a few minutes, he said goodbye to Harry, and walked out.

He walked halfway up the stairs, and stopped to sit down. Right there he had broken her heart. Right there she has told him she loved him. And now, right in that spot, he inscribed in the stair step, to remember forever: HG enclosed in a heart.

-------------------------A/N I hope you liked it! I just got a feeling that I should do his side of the story, and what happened after the fight. For the people that didn't read The Red Haired Boy, you might want to read it, to get the full feel of the it. Tschues! 


End file.
